Greater Vigor (song)
"Greater Vigor" (加大力度) is the fifth track and the third plug of Joey Yung's seventh Mandarin album, Moment. The song is a dance/club song, like most songs wrote by Carl Wong to Joey. It was said that it was one of the songs that was finished in the early production of the album. The song received great responds from the public that it is catchy and dynamic. The music video of the song was started shooting on July 24, 2012, in Taipei, Taiwan, for 2 days. The shooting also caused bridge closurehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08rcCS7Bm-A. Starting on September 2, 2012, Joey posted promotional photos and trailers from the video on her Weibohttp://weibo.com/1303977362/yzUWDsAhi. The video, featured 9 different lookshttp://www.eegmusic.com/news/content.php/view/1022, was finally released on September 14, 2012. Along with the video, an EP on iTuneshttps://itunes.apple.com/hk/album/jia-da-li-du-du-jia-lian-cheng/id563055550 was also released. Lyrics （I’m delicious）x4 親愛的可不可以放下你的名牌子 就像個 baby　一樣搖擺你的 body 傲慢的坐在這裡也不見得有氣質 普天同跳　你隨機就很 sexy 男孩們起來 say HOT! 女孩們起來 say HOT! 讓我們一起流汗 男孩們起來 say HOT! 女孩們起來 say HOT! 派對動物團結起來　最強大 加大力度好嗎　加大熱度好嗎 加大速度好嗎　加大瘋狂好嗎 給我多一點　我沒有極限 加大力度好嗎（I’m delicious） 燈光射我好不好（I’m delicious） 加大速度好嗎　加大瘋狂好嗎 給我多一點　比太多再多　一點 忘記你的工作吧精力放在健身房 走在商業區炫耀你的完美線條 要俘虜一個夜晚酒精濃度不能少 Buy me a drink 逃生出口哪裡找 男孩們起來 say HOT! 女孩們起來 say HOT! 讓我們一起流汗 男孩們起來 say HOT! 女孩們起來 say HOT! 派對動物團結起來　最強大 加大力度好嗎（I’m delicious） 加大熱度好嗎（I’m delicious） 加大速度好嗎　加大瘋狂好嗎 給我多一點　我沒有極限 加大力度好嗎（I’m delicious） 燈光射我好不好（I’m delicious） 加大速度好嗎　加大瘋狂好嗎 給我多一點　比太多再多　一點 DANCE! 高舉你雙手 DANCE! 舉起雙手 DANCE! 高舉你雙手叫你朋友舉起雙手 DANCE! 高舉你雙手 DANCE! 舉起雙手 DANCE! dance DANCE! dance 又不是個天大陰謀 （party alarm） （Why don't you move? Damn it!) 加大力度好嗎（I’m delicious） 加大熱度好嗎（I’m delicious） 加大速度好嗎　加大瘋狂好嗎 給我多一點　我沒有極限 加大力度好嗎（I’m delicious） 燈光射我好不好（I’m delicious） 加大速度好嗎　加大瘋狂好嗎 給我多一點　你想怎麼 high　隨便！ Music Video Credits *'Director:' 比爾賈 Bounce@''Bounce Visual Creative Company Limited'' *'Choreographer:' High King@''Ones to Watch Dance Company'' *'Dancers:' Sam / Panda / Jimmy / Wiu / Oscar / Eg / Bigeyes / Chingyee@''Ones to Watch Dance Company'' *'Styling for Joey:' Mayao@''Fame Glory'' / Luka So / Circle. *'Styling for dancers:' Treeman@''Treehouse'' / Easy Photos Greater Vigor1.jpg Greater Vigor2.jpg Vigor8.jpg Vigor5.jpg Vigor4.jpg Vigor7.jpg Greater Vigor.jpg Vigor3.jpg Vigor6.jpg Vigor9.jpg Commercial release An exclusive digital EP of the song was released in iTuneshttps://itunes.apple.com/hk/album/jia-da-li-du-du-jia-lian-cheng/id563055550, on September 18, 2012. It includes the song, the video, a digital booklet and an interview about the song from Joey. The digital booklet was later removed for unknown reasons. One Man Band Remix On October 10, 2012, the producer Carl Wong, posted a photo on Weibo, saying the "One Man Band Remix" of the song is finishedhttp://weibo.com/2332055050/yFOPxkdNq. On the next day, this version is plugged to radio stations and released on iTuneshttps://itunes.apple.com/hk/album/jia-da-li-du-one-man-band/id570337239. Personnel *'Drums, percussions, bass, guitars performed by:' Carl "dafreak" Wong *'Edited, recorded & mixed by:' Carl "dafreak" Wong Lyrics Certifications Charts Award *2013 JSG 1st Round Election - Most Popular Mandarin Song Credits Music *'All instrumeants performed & program:' Carl "dafreak" Wong *'Backing vocal:' Fryn@''charatay'', Bong@''charatay'', YWY@''charatay'' Personnel *'Recorded by:' Carl "dafreak" Wong at Freakland *'Mixed by' Frankie Hung at Freakland Publishing OP: Black Label Co. Ltd admin by EMI Music Publishing Hong Kong / Shoot The Lyricist admin by Universal Music Publishing Ltd. References Category:Mandarin songs Category:Plugs Category:Music Videos Category:Moment Category:Three media no.1 plugs